Meute
by Asrial
Summary: *POV* Silva reflechit a son enfance et a ses filles


Auteur : Asrial

Base : Shaman King

Genre : POV / Angst

Rating : PG

Titre : Meute

Meute

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du visage de mon père…

Non plus que de celui de ma mère…

D'elle, je ne connais que quelques photos jaunies, oubliées et remisées dans une boite, à l'abri des insectes et de la douleur qu'elles provoquaient toujours…

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment était sa voix, non plus que la douceur de ses mains ou la qualité de ses repas…

D'elle, je ne sais rien…

Juste le peu que m'en on dit les aînés de la tribut…

Peu de chose…

Juste qu'elle est morte en me mettant au monde…

Juste que je n'étais pas prévu…

Sacré passif…

Quand a mon père….

Bah.

Pas vraiment grand chose a en dire…

De lui non plus que je connais pas grand chose.

Je n'ai en mémoire qu'une voix grondeuse, de mains calleuses et sans douceur, d'épais sourcils froncés et de grosses bottes boueuses….

De son visage, à l'époque, je ne me rappelle rien…

Aujourd'hui, et même si je vois tous els jours, je ne parvient pas a voir en cet homme aux tempes grisonnantes et a la lèvre amer celui qui fut mon père…

Car non, il n'est pas mort lui…

Quand bien même, j'ai grandit a la crèche de le tribut où je me suis élevé plus ou moins tout seul avant de servir de père adoptif, dès l'age de 5 ans, à Chrom, Karim et les autres…

Eux non plus n'étaient pas orphelins, mais comme moi, tous avaient le potentiel de devenir un Shaman…

De devenir coordinateur…

N'eusse été le Shaman Fight, ils auraient pu grandir près de leur parents, dans leur famille.

Ils auraient pu être des enfants comme les autres… Insupportable, joueurs, braillards…

Mais le Shaman Fight les en a privés…

Ils…Nous devions apprendre…

Vite…

Nous devions assumer des responsabilités d'adulte alors même que certains d'entre nous n'avaient pas encore lâchés leurs biberons ou laissés leurs couches derrières eux…

Ca ne m'a pas dérangé…

Très vite j'ai compris que mon père me reprochait la mort de ma mère…

Ca ne me dérangeait pas de jouer le rôle de père après de mes cadets. Pas plus que de devoir les surveiller et les guider malgré le peu d'avance que j'avais par rapport a eux…

Eux avaient des parents qui s'occupaient d'eux quand ils n'étaient pas a la crèche.

Eux n'avaient pas comme seule raison de vivre la Tribut…

Moi, si…

Tout au moins, me l'a t'on enfoncé dans le crâne jour après jours, de mon entrée a la crèche, a 18 mois, jusqu'au jour ou Goldova a estimé que j'était capable de travailler seul, en adulte fonctionnel…

J'avais douze ans…

A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas vraiment…

Je n'étais qu'un enfant forcé de suivre les pas d'un adulte sans qu'on m'ait demandé mon avis sur mon plan de carrière…

Plus tard, j'ai hait Goldova et la tribut d'avoir ainsi ravit l'enfance de tous les jeunes de ma génération…

N'eusse été les compulsions que Goldova et l'es autre aînés m'avaient enfoncé dans le crâne dès ma toute petit enfance, je crois que j'aurais pu les lâcher lors du shaman fight et me tourner vers Hao…

Je doute que Goldova se rende compte a quel point j'ai été proche de tourner le dos a la tribut…

La tribut…

L'essence même de tout ce qui fut mon existence…

Martelé chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute…

Nous devions vivre par et pour la tribut…

La meute ?

L'analogie m'est souvent venue alors que les aînés nous apprenaient à contrôler nos dons de Shamans…

Nous étions les jeunes, sacrifiables mais capables de protéger la meute des agressions extérieurs…

Nous étions quantité négligeable dans la vie de la meute, mais inappréciables en cas de danger ou de famine…

J'exagère, certes…

Mais pas tellement après tout…

Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont Goldova a ignoré la mort de Chrom…

Juste un chien fou de moins à nourrir et à surveiller avant de donner l'os qu'il rongeait à un de ses collègues. Moi, en l'occurrence…

N'eusse été mon caractère, j'avoue et il n'y a pas d'autre terme, de merde, je suppose que j'aurais pu faire comme les autres et m'incliner devant les desideratas de Goldova et me contenter de suivre silencieusement ses ordres…

Mais j'ai un sale carafon…

Je dois tenir ça de Hao…

Suffisamment de potentiel a faire chier les autres pour avoir sauter la plus importante règle que nous avait imposé Goldova, en même temps que sa fille cadette…

Comment dire…

Même si Lip et Rap m'appellent Tonton, je leur suis un peu plus proche que cela…

Sans doute un jour arriverais-je à bramer plus fort que Goldova et pourrais-je reprendre mes filles avec moi…

Ou simplement leur dire qu'elles ont un père….

Pour l'instant et jusqu'à la fin du Shaman Fight, je préfère néanmoins qu'elles restent à l'abri dans les jupes de leur grand-père maintenant que leur mère est morte…

Elles sont encore jeune et il me reste un peu de temps avant qu'elles ne se mettent a poser ses questions existentielles particulièrement déplaisantes…  
D'ici là, le Shaman Fight sera finit…d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Et alors, alors ! Je reprendrais mes filles avec moi.

Et personne, pas même Goldova, ne pourrais leur faire subir ce que j'ai subit…

Mes filles ont un père…

Si le mien a été jusqu'à délibérément oublié qu'il avait un fils, je n'oublierais jamais quelles sont mes responsabilités…

Aujourd'hui, c'est le Shaman Fight.  
Demain, ce sera de veiller au devenir de mes filles…

Fin


End file.
